Owarimonogatari (Anime)
Owarimonogatari (終物語) é a 7°th adaptação do anime Monogatari Series do Studio Shaft. A série foi lançada em dois separados Cours que lançou dois anos de diferença entre si. O primeiro Cour adapta os dois primeiros volumes de Owarimonogatari, enquanto o segundo adapta o terceiro volume final. A primeira Cour foi ao ar de 3 de outubro de 2015 a 19 de dezembro com um total de 12 episódios. Tecnicamente, há 13 episódios como os dois primeiros originalmente exibido como uma hora de duração especial. O especial é separado na versão Blu-Ray, mas mantidos inteiros na maioria dos sites de streaming legal, mudando o número de nomes dos episódios . A continuação, adaptando o terceiro volume restante, foi ao ar como um especial de dois dias em 12 de agosto-13 2017 com um total de 7 episódios. É dirigido por Tomoyuki Itamura e chefe dirigido por Akiyuki Shinbo, com Yukito Kizawa na manipulação do script e Yota Tsuruoka como diretor de som. Owarimonogatari é a primeira adaptação a ser lançado em Blu-Ray volumes na América do Norte. Geral O primeiro Cour da série anime adapta os 2 primeiros livros das Lights Novels, que contêm as histórias Ougi Formula, Sodachi Riddle, Sodachi Lost e Shinobu Mail. Ougi Formula leva o primeiro episódio como um especial de uma hora. Sodachi Riddle abrange os episódios 3 e 2, Sodachi Lost para os episódios 4 a 6, e finalmente Shinobu Mail cobre a metade final do show, como episódios 7-12. The second release adapts the final volume, containing Mayoi Hell, Hitagi Rendezvous, and Ougi Dark. '' Trama Apesar de ser uma parte da temporada final, o primeiro Cour de Owarimonogatari tem lugar perto dos eventos de Monogatari Series Second Season, com a primeira metade ocorrendo no outono, pouco antes de ''Nadeko Medusa, e a segunda ocorrendo durante o verão após Shinobu Time e durante a parte posterior da Tsubasa Tiger. No primeiro semestre, Koyomi Araragi é introduzido para Ougi Oshino que pede-lhe para ajudá-la com um mistério sobre um determinado quarto na escola, que eventualmente leva a ele se lembrar de uma pessoa importante de seu passado. No segundo semestre, Koyomi e Suruga Kanbaru concordam em ajudar Izuko Gaen com uma tarefa especial quando um ser misterioso na armadura samurai chega exigindo a sua Kokorowatari ser devolvido a ele. O segundo Cour realiza-se inteiramente em março após os eventos de Tsukimonogatari e Koyomimonogatari. Especificamente, o primeiro episódio tem lugar certo onde Koyomimonogatari Episódios 12 foi deixado de fora. Koyomi finds himself reunited with Mayoi Hachikuji on the day of his college exam. She explains that he's fallen down into the deepest part of hell. After he returns from Hell, him and Hitagi Senjougahara go on a date on White Day. In the final arc, Gaen requests to meet him at Namishiro Park to reveal her plan to confront the enemy that's been causing all the recent trouble in town. Lista de Episódios Nota: para o primeiro Couver, devido à liberação original que tem os primeiros episódios combinados como um special, compartilham de uma página mas são considerados dois episódios separados. Os episódios de continuação listados seguem os números de episódios Blu-Ray, não aqueles encontrados na maioria dos sites de streaming. Para a segunda Couver, cada episódio foi lançado ao longo de dois dias, que o primeiro dia com 4 episódios vale a pena e o segundo ter 3 episódios vale a pena. sites de Streaming têm cada arco como seu próprio episódio para fazer um total de três partes. Aqui, os episódios são divididos como eles estariam no Blu-Ray. Personagens introduzidos * Sodachi Oikura * Seishirou Shishirui Musica Kei Haneoka retorna pela terceira vez para produzir a trilha sonora da série. O primeiro Couver da série introduz quatro canções de abertura, uma para cada história arco restrição Sodachi Lost, que partilhou abertura com Sodachi Riddle durante a TV Run. A versão Blu-Ray inclui uma abertura exclusiva para Sodachi Lost. Parte 1 Temas de Abertura # decent black - Kaori Mizuhashi (ep 1 & 2) # Mathemagics - Marina Inoue (ep 3-7, ep 3-4 (blu-ray)) # Yuudachi Houteishiki (ep 5-7 (blu-ray)) # mein schatz - mito (ep 8-13) Temas de Encerramento # Sayonara no Yukue - Alisa Takigawa Parte 2 Temas de Abertura # terminal terminal # dark cherry mystery Temas de Encerramento # SHIORI - ClariS Galeria Sodachi Oikura 2.jpg Seishirou in armor.png Seishirou Shishirui young.png Owari araragi.png 73ibnwH.png 57f8586ef541c2634eb9aef2ec65088c.png nanah owari 2.png HorribleSubs-Owarimonogatari-04-720p.mkv_snapshot_11.31_2015.10.24_15.00.22.jpg RAMdKid.png owari3.png Hanekawa-Ougi-Formula-3.png Episode owari.png owaribr1.jpg owaribr2.jpg jkt05.jpg owari bluray 1.jpg owari bluray 2.jpg Trailers Links Externos * Official website (em Japonês) * English website Categoria:Anime Categoria:Anime Series